Have A Very Merry Christmas To Me
by Glow60
Summary: I know it is a little early for a Christmas story but I decided to go ahead and post it anyway. Tony wants to do something special for his boss and co-workers for Christmas but it doesn't go quite like he planned.


**Have A Very Merry Christmas To Me**

By Glow60

It was less than a month before Christmas and Leroy Jethro Gibbs decided it was time for him to do something special for his extended family. He wanted to show them how much he loved and cared for them. He had invited his father to spend the holiday but he also wanted to extend that invitation to his team. On Monday he passed out invitations to his team for a sleepover at his house on Christmas Eve and Christmas. Ducky, Ziva, Tony, Abby immediately agreed to come. McGee called his parents and found out they were going to be out of the country during that time so he told Gibbs that he would be available to come. Palmer was the only one who couldn't make it. This year was his first Christmas as a married man and he was going to be spending it with his wife and in-laws.

Out of all of the team members, Tony seemed the most excited about the invitation. He just sat there and stared at it for the longest time. The explosion in May had made Tony realize just how much his co-workers and boss really means to him. He had never told anyone but he still has nightmares that they had all died. Nobody knew it but that night after the explosion Tony had left work and drove straight to the nearest church. He went there to thank God for keeping his friends safe.

Tony took one last look at the invitation before he stapled it to the wall behind his desk. He had told everyone on the team to expect a very nice gift from him this year. They all laughed and told him they were only going to believe it when they see it. Tony felt a little hurt by their remarks but he was going to show them all how much they really mean to him.

This year he had managed to save up enough money to buy each one of his friends a nice expensive gift. The wedding gift he had given Palmer made him realized that they could be right about him being cheap and he wanted to change that image of him. He knew in his heart that they cared about him but he was tired of them making jokes about him. So Saturday he was going take the money he had saved up and do his Christmas shopping for his work family. He couldn't wait to see their faces when they opened their gifts.

On Friday, the weather had turned cold and the snow was falling heavy on the ground. They had just finished a case and had their reports turned in early. Gibbs was in a good mood and told them they could go home early. As soon as he said that Tony grabbed his bag and headed out the door. He was hoping maybe he could get his Christmas shopping done today.

As Tony was heading toward the mall he couldn't help be noticed an old car broke down on the side of the road. The driver had the hood up and was looking under it. As Tony passed the car he could see a woman and two small boys sitting inside. He decided to stop and see if he could be of any help.

The NCIS agent got out of his car and walked toward the man, "Hi, the weather is getting nasty and I was just wondering if I could help you in anyway?"

The man smiled, "If you have a gun I could put it out of its misery."

Tony laughed, "As a matter of fact I do and please don't worry because I am a federal agent. Have you called a tow truck?"

"No…I haven't. I couldn't afford one even if I did."

"Oh." Tony looked back at the woman and the two small children.

"Do you live around here? I could maybe give you a lift somewhere?"

The man looked embarrassed. "Look mister…I appreciate your offer and all…but we are not from this area. Times have been really rough for me and my family. I have been trying to find work…but there is nothing for me back in Texas. A cousin of mine told me if I could make it to Massachusetts he could put my family and me up for a while and maybe even help me find a job. I only have enough money for gas to get us there and nothing else. I…I am really at a lost at what to do now."

Tony looked at the man and then backed at the woman and two boys. It only took him a few seconds to make up his mind. "Okay…how about I call a tow truck and have your car taken to the place I have my car serviced and please don't worry about the cost because I will pay for it."

The man looked at him in surprise, "Why would you do that for total strangers?"

"Lets just say I am in the Christmas spirit and leave it at that."

"I don't know how I am ever going to repay you."

"Don't worry about it. By the way, my name is Tony DiNozzo." Tony reached out to shake the man's hand.

The man smiled and shook his hand, "My name is Bob White."

Tony smiled, "Well, it's nice to meet you Bob. Please don't take offense but do you mind me asking you when was the last time you and your family ate?"

"Just before we left Houston yesterday."

"You must be starved? Okay, let me make a few phone calls and I will be right back."

Tony walked back to his car. It was a few minutes later when he returned. "The tow truck will be here in about an hour and a half. So…I now have time to take you and your family to a motel that is just a few miles down the road and drop you off. Don't worry it's going to be my treat. They have a nice restaurant just next-door. Their meatloaf is out of this world and I highly recommend it. After I drop you off, I will go back and wait for the tow truck and follow it to where I have my car serviced. I will come back and let you know about what is going on with your car and when it will be ready."

Three hours later, Tony finally knocked on the motel door. Bob White's wife answered it and invited him in. Tony looked around the room but only saw the two boys sitting on the bed watching some cartoons, "Ma'am is your husband here?"

"He's in the bathroom right now taking a shower. Sir…I want to thank you for your help. I don't know what we would have done if you had not come by when you did."

The NCIS agent smiled, "Don't call me sir. I work for a living but you can call me Tony."

She smiled, "Thank you Tony and by the way my name is Mary. It is so nice to meet someone like you...Things have been very hard on us since my husband lost his job. My Bob is a very proud man and it's killing him to get help like this. If he didn't have to worry about me and our boys he would never have accepted your offer."

Tony smiled back, "I can understand that. Don't worry about it."

Tony sat down in one of the chairs and waited. It was a little later when Bob came out feeling refreshed. He smiled when he saw Tony. Tony stood up and told him what was wrong with the car and it was going to take them at least a week to get the parts to fix the car. Tony assured them not to worry and that he would take care of all the expenses.

On the day the car was ready, Tony called Gibbs to let him know that he was going to be a couple of hours late getting to work. Gibbs was not too happy and told Tony not to expect to get to leave early today. Tony got dressed and went to pick the White family up. He paid the motel bill and took them out for breakfast. After they were finished eating they went to pick up the car. Tony paid the bill with his credit card. As the family was leaving Tony gave the father an envelope with two thousand dollars to help them get their life back on track. They thanked him and told him they would keep him in their prayers.

Tony didn't have much money left for any Christmas shopping. He had used his credit card for the White Family and had maxed it out. It had cost him a lot more then what he had expected. The extra money he had saved up for his friends Christmas gifts was the money he had given to the Whites to help them out. Tony went to the mall and bought each of them a DVD of "It's a Wonderful Life". It was a movie he always loved and hoped they would understand when he explained to them what happened to the White family.

On Christmas Eve, they all met at Gibbs house like they planned. Ducky, Gibbs, and Jackson had left to deliver some toys to a nearby hospital. The rest of the team sat around watching old Christmas movies and enjoying each other's company. After a while, Tony decided to make a run to the store to get some more snacks and when he came back he overheard Ziva, Abby and McGee talking about him?

"Can you believe how cheap Tony is?"

"Yah…Tony is never going to change is he? He told us that he was going to get us something special this year and what does he do? He goes out and gets us all movies again. I bet you any amount of money he is just regifting again. It's probably the same movies we gave him over the years."

"What a cheapsteak Tony is?"

"The word is cheapskate Ziva."

"You know what I mean. I guess we can say Tony got us again? We are never going to learn are we?"

Tony could hear all three of them laughing. He decided at that moment he needed to find away to leave. He didn't want to be here when they open the gifts he gave them. He felt ashamed at what he had gotten them. He headed toward the back door and slammed it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone and pretended he was talking to his father as he walked into the living room. He put the bags of snacks down on the coffee table.

"Dad…look I told you where I was going to be. Yes…yes I know something plans change. All right, I promise I will spend Christmas with you. Yes…I know I said I needed more…Look Dad, I promise you I will be there."

Ziva, Abby and McGee just sat there and stared at him as he put his Iphone into his pocket. "Sorry guys but I have to go. You know how my father can be? Can one of you tell Gibbs that my father called and wants me to go to New York and spend Christmas with him and his new lady friend? He laid this guilt trip on me and I couldn't back out of it."

"Tony you won't be able to get a flight out today."

"I know and that's why I planned to drive to New York. It's only about a four and a half hour drive. I should be able to get there just before midnight. Tell Gibbs I am really sorry that I couldn't stay. My father is trying to make an effort and I couldn't really say no to him now can I?"

"What about the gifts we got you?"

"Go ahead and open mine. I will open your gifts when I get back. Well have a nice Christmas and I hope Santa is good to you all. I will see you on Tuesday." Tony grabbed his overnight bag and left.

They all just sat there too stunned to say anything.

When Gibbs came back he was a little surprised and hurt a little when he found his SFA had left to spend Christmas with Senior. He really wanted all his team to be here but he understood Tony situation with his father. Gibbs just didn't understand why Tony's father had waited until the last minute to call his son and invite him for Christmas...

It was around midnight when everyone, including Ziva went to the midnight mass. Ziva had never been to a Catholic church before and she wanted to check it out and see what it was all about.

The next morning Gibbs with the help of Jackson made a huge breakfast for everyone. They all sat around the kitchen table sharing stories of their past Christmas. Ziva even told stories of her family at Hanukkah. After they all ate, they went into the living room to open their gifts. Everyone was having fun unwrapping their gifts. Finally the only gifts left under the tree was Tony's. Gibbs walked over and picked them up and started passing them out.

"Boss, you…you don't think we should just wait until Tony get back?"

"You did say DiNozzo told us to open his didn't you?"

"He did."

"Then we should do it as he asked." When they opened them they were surprised to see that Tony had given them all the same movie "It's a Wonderful Life".

Gibbs smiled as he looked at his DVD of "It's a Wonderful Life". It was the movie Tony always insisted that they watch together. Gibbs sat there and grinned, "You know…Tony once told me that he and his mother would watch this movie every Christmas Holiday. Sometimes they would stay up late at night to catch another channel that was playing the movie. It always had a special meaning to him because it reminded him of when he had a family." Gibbs got up and put it in the DVD player.

After the movie was over, Gibbs decided to try and call Tony to wish him a Merry Christmas. Gibbs kept going into Tony's voicemail and so he finally left him a short message. He hoped Tony was having a good time with his father and he thanked him for the movie.

Tony was sitting alone in his apartment watching "It's a Wonderful Life" when he heard Gibbs ringtone go off on his Iphone. He decided not to answer it. He turned his attention back to the movie and raised his glass of Scotch up and said to himself, "Have a very merry Christmas to me." He then downed the full glass of Scotch in one gulp…

When Tuesday came, McGee, Abby and Ziva found Tony already sitting at his desk. He had been working on some old reports that he needed to complete by the end of the day. They all told him that he missed a great stay over and thanked him for his gifts to them. Each one of them set their gift to him down on his desk. Tony thanks them and put them inside his bag. He told them that he would prefer to open his gifts when he got home.

Abby, McGee and Ziva could tell something was wrong. They wondered if there was a problem with Tony and his father.

"Tony…how was your time with your father?"

"It was okay. I got to meet his new lady friend. She was nice," when he was finished he turned back to his work.

The rest of the morning was quiet. McGee and Ziva kept looking over at Tony and were wondering what was wrong with him. Even Gibbs would look over once in a while. It was a little later a call came in that a woman had reported her marine husband was missing since yesterday. The marine had gone to see his parents but never showed up. Gibbs sent both McGee and Ziva to go check it out. After they left Gibbs walked over to talk with Tony and sat down on the side of his desk.

"How was your time with your father?"

Tony smiled, "It was okay."

"Tony…I can tell something is not right with you…please tell me what is going on in that head of yours?"

Tony looked at him and shook his head; "Boss, I swear there is nothing going on in my head."

Gibbs smiled just a little He knew something was seriously wrong, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I have been just thinking maybe it's time for me to move on that's all."

Gibbs looked surprised, "Tony…where did that come from?"

"I don't know Boss…you got McGee and Ziva. They are both really good at their jobs now. You don't really need me anymore. I am in my forties now and I've been with you for over ten years. I just been thinking lately that maybe it's time for me to get my own team or move on."

"Tony…I don't know what is going on in that head of yours right now. I can't order you to stay on my team but you will always have a place on my team. If you do decide to leave do it because you want to and don't do it for any other reason then that. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes…Boss."

"Good, just think it over before you make any decisions you will regret later. If you do want to lead another team on your own just let me know and I will talk to Vance."

Tony smiled, "Thank you Boss."

It was a few weeks later Tony when had to go to Baltimore to interview the wife of a suspect the police were holding. Ziva offer to go with him but he told her that he wanted to do alone. He had a few old friends that he wanted to see while he was there. Gibbs didn't push it because he knew Tony needed some time to think and he was going to make sure he had all the time he needed. Gibbs, Ziva and McGee were sitting at their desk when a visitor walked into the bullpen area.

McGee stood up, "Is there something I can help you with Sir?"

"Yes, I am looking for an Agent Tony DiNozzo."

"He's not here right now. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes can you please tell him for me that Bob White came to see him. Tell him I am the man with the family that he helped a about a month ago and I wanted to just stop by and thank him for all his help."

Gibbs stood up and moved toward the man. He was curious, "I am Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs and Tony works for me. How did DiNozzo help you if I may ask?"

The man smiled, "Let me tell you Agent Gibbs your Tony DiNozzo is one of the most caring and generous person I have every met in my life. Times have been hard for my family and me. Almost a month ago my family and I were trying to make it to the North in my beat-up old car. It broke down on the side of the road and your Agent DiNozzo stopped and helped us. He paid for my car to be towed and fixed. He also put my family in a motel for a week and made sure we ate. After all that he gave me two thousand dollars of his own money to help me get back on my feet. Because of him I was able to get a sales job and have started to make some really good money. Since I was in town, I just wanted to come by and thank him. When I get enough money saved I do plan to pay him back."

"Tony won't be back for at least a couple of hours. He will be sorry he missed you."

"I am sorry but I have to go. I have a flight to catch in an hour. Can you tell Tony I came by and also give him my business card. I would like for him to call me so I can let him know how things are going with my family and me."

"I will and it's nice meeting you Bob. Let me show you the way out."

After Gibbs left Ziva walked over to McGee, "I bet you that is the reason Tony only gave us those DVDs for Christmas because that is all he could afford at the time. I feel so ashamed for thinking he was cheap."

"Yah…me too."

"McGee, on Christmas Eve I didn't say anything but I got this strange feeling that Tony might have overheard us talking about how cheap his was. I think he faked his father calling him so he could leave. That could be why he has been so quiet around us. I wonder if he ever went to see his father at Christmas."

"Well, I can find out easily. I can check his credit card report and see if he ever went to New York. Oh Ziva…"

"What McGee?"

"It shows here that Tony had maxed his credit cards out helping the White family. There is nothing showing that he ever went to New York."

McGee and Ziva both felt so ashamed for thinking the worst about their friend. They should have known better. They needed to make it right but they were not sure how. When Gibbs entered the bullpen they told him what they believe really happen on Christmas Eve and why Tony left. Gibbs decided to call Tony's father. As it turned out Tony's father was in Europe at Christmas time. He had not seen his son since last Thanksgiving. Gibbs hung up the phone and told them what he had found out. He also told them not to say anything to Tony because he wanted to talk with him by himself.

That evening Tony was making himself a sandwich when he heard his doorbell ring. He went to answer it and saw that it was Gibbs. When he opened the door he saw that Gibbs had pizza and beer with him. He smiled, "What did I do to deserve this Boss?"

"Shut up DiNozzo and help me."

Tony grabbed the pizza. Tony followed Gibbs into the kitchen. "Boss why are you here?"

"Can't I come visit you without a reason?"

"Boss, I know you and the only time you come here with pizza is if I screwed up or something bad has happened."

Gibbs opened up two bottles of beer and handed one to Tony, "Well you got me there. Something bad has happened."

"Boss is everyone okay? Nobody is hurt or anything like that?"

Gibbs smiled, "Yes everyone is okay?"

"What is the bad?"

"It appears that someone from my team spent Christmas Eve and Christmas day all by them self when they had an invitation to spend the holiday with me. I wanted to know why that person chose not to stay?"

Tony knew he had been found out. "Sorry Boss, I just…couldn't…"

"You couldn't be there while your friends were calling you a cheapskate."

"How did you find out?"

"A friend of yours dropped by today. His name is Bob White."

Tony grinned a little, "How is he and his family doing?"

"They are doing fine and he wanted to thank you for all your help. He gave me his business card to give to you so you can contact him. Tony why didn't you tell us? What you did was a very an unselfish thing to do. I am so proud of you Anthony."

Tony didn't know what to say. He just stood there.

"Anthony, why do you not let your friends see this side of you?"

"I was going to tell you all about what had happened after you opened your gifts but when I heard McGee, Abby and Ziva talking about me and laughing. It…it really hurt Boss. I felt so ashamed to give them those movies and I didn't want to be there anymore. After all…they were right about the DVDs. I found them on sale and they were a cheap gift but it was all I could afford at the time. That movie had a special meaning to me and I wanted to share it with them."

Gibbs smiled and lightly smacked the back of his SFA head. "Tony don't you ever think money is more important than family. That movie you gave me was more special than any other gift you could have given me. I do know what "It's a Wonderful Life" meant to you and I shared it would everyone on Christmas. We all sat down and watched the movie and had a great time. I wish you had been there to enjoy it with us."

"What about what McGee, Ziva and Abby thinks?"

Gibbs grinned, "Right now I am pretty sure they feel really guilty as all hell about what had happened. They now know you had overheard what they had said. If you play the sympathy card just right I believe you can just about get away with anything with them."

Tony grinned back, "Are you sure? What if I talk both Ziva and McGee into cleaning out the truck for the next couple of months?"

"Why not make it three months? They deserve it."

"Now I just need to figure out how to get Abby back?"

All Gibbs could do was laugh, because he knew now that everything was going to be all right with his dysfunctional family…


End file.
